What Now
by yashagirl1392
Summary: They kill naraku but before he die he do something unexpected. But now what will they do can they survive and another thing will kagome survive.oooohhh that make ya want to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha, still wish I do but no going to happen.

Chapter 1: die Naraku

"You won't hurt any body any more!" The fifteen-year-old miko yelled, notching her deadly arrow towards him. She let it race, aiming directly for the amused hanyou. "You think you can hurt me little girl" Naraku said putting his hand up as a blue barrier came up.

Just as he put the barrier up the arrow pushed closer to it. He let a tentacle raced towards her. "You're dead Naraku Sango said throwing the Hiraikotsu at him just as the tentacle came close to kagome. Just as Hiraikotsu cut the tentacle kagome arrow hit him with a bright blue light.

Naraku screamed in clutching his arm in agonizing pain. KAGOME now Inuyasha said as Kagome knotted up another arrow Sango got her Hiraikotsu ready and miroku getting his sutras ready because he couldn't use his Kazaana because the shimyosow(_don't know how to_ _spell it sorry_). Now inuyasha screamed as each person relished there attack all at once.

Sango let a tear fall down her face as she throws her Hiraikotsu knowing no felling all the pain Naraku put her and her family trough. This is for kohaku Sango said letting go of Hiraikotsu.

_Now I can live my life this is for slaughter kikyo inuyasha said as tessaiga let out the wind scar. And this Naraku this is for always kidnapping kagome inuyasha thought letting out an authoritative wind scar._

Naraku you cursed my family with this damn Kazaana I may not be ably to use it but this is for my grandfather and his grandfather and the rest of my family you did wrong. He said putting his sutras on kagome's arrow.

This is for Sango's relatives this is for miroku's folks and most of all for…for hurting inuyasha and kikyo. Kagome said letting her arrow soar throw the sky with the additional weapons as they all hit Naraku with a stunning bright blue light and all you heard was the sound of Naraku high-pitched screaming more so then last time when kagome hit him.

The last worlds out Naraku mouth I win as the tentacle that Sango cut off came from behind kagome and slash trough her stomach. Inuyasha kagome screamed in pain Help me it…it h…h…hurt so badly she then fell to the ground and spit up blood.

**That was episode one I never ever thought I would have a story like this I love writhing. I would like you to review if you do if you don't I just like to write. Thinks and I left you a cliffy think you can finger out what's going to happen. I think not. **

**INUYASHA: Shat up will ya I was sleeping ya know.**

**Me: So **

**Kagome: Inuyasha Sit boy**

**Inuyasha: Damn it girl what cha do that for. **

**Kagome: Just tell the people bye.**

**Kagome and me: God bye see you next time **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha, still wish I do but no going to happen.**

**(A/N Think ya'll from reviewing but my favored review was from purplehanyou15 I love that review so much.) **

**Last time: **

**This is for Sango's relatives this is for miroku's folks and most of all for…for hurting inuyasha and kikyo. Kagome said letting her arrow soar throw the sky with the additional weapons as they all hit Naraku with a stunning bright blue light and all you heard was the sound of Naraku high-pitched screaming more so then last time when kagome hit him.**

**The last worlds out Naraku mouth I win as the tentacle that Sango cut off came from behind kagome and slash trough her stomach. Inuyasha kagome screamed in pain Help me it…it h…h…hurt so badly she then fell to the ground and spit up blood.**

**BACK TO THE STORY:**

Chapter 2: please be okay

KAGOME inuyasha called shaking her ferociously trying to get her to wake up Please kagome get up inuyasha begged kagome just get up damn it .Inuyasha don't you think you should get her to kaedy's she might have a possibility of- shippo was cut off by miroku covering his mouth.

Get her on Kirara sango said on the verge of tears. Inuyasha picked kagome limp body off the cold bloody ground on the brink of tears himself. He put her on Kirara and got on himself to leavening miroku shippo and sango to find the jewel that Naraku had.

**With inuyasha and kagome**

How could I let this happen to you inuyasha ask kagome even know he recognize she was still knocked out. It wasn't supposed to be like this inuyasha said holding kagome I was suppose to protect you. Inuyasha looked down to find kagome eyes slightly open Inuyasha it's not your fault kagome told him softly. If it ani't mine then who the fuck fault is it cause- inuyasha was cut of by kagome pulling his head down and kissing him passionately on the lips (WOOHHHH).

Inuyasha it's not your fault it's naraku's. How could you have know he was going to do that hell everyone thought he was dead. Kagome spit up blood and slipped back into unconsciousness. Kirara landed in front of kaedy's hut inuyasha quickly grabbed her and brought her in.

Old women where the hell you at kagome's in danger got damn it hurry up inuyasha screamed Kaedy came into the room and gaps at what she saw then ran into the next room and got herbs. Inuyasha what happen to her Kaedy ask wile tending to kagome gash I fear that kagome may not make it she lost a lot of blood inuyasha but to really tell we will have to wait for tomorrow to come.

Inuyasha got up and left the hut just as sango and the others came in he pusses pass them.

What's his problem Kaedy? Kagome may not make it. Sango Started to sob No she is not going to die sango said and ran out the hut. I'm going to go after her miroku said running after sango.

**With inuyasha **

After inuyasha left the hut he went to the goshinboku and just sat. He felt dreadful for what happen to kagome. _How could she have gotten that hurt? I thought it was just a bad gash that she was going to get over in a few days. I have to help her I can't let her die I mean I…I love her _It stared to rain andInuyasha bangs coved his eyes as he begin to cry.

Inuyasha got up and went back into the hut.

**With Sango and Miroku **

As it stared to rain sango just ran faster with miroku running after her. Sango stop miroku called catching up to her and grabbing her arm. Stop this Sango your acting juvenile. No I'm not I feel like I'm losing my sister you don't know what it feels like I lost my hole family to Naraku and now I'm going to lose my sister to. Sango I know how you must feel I loved kagome as a sister just as you did everyone's in pain right now and inuyasha the most because he didn't love her like his sister he loved her like I love you.

**With inuyasha**

Inuyasha just sat there holding kagome in his arms listening to her heart beat. As she fights for her life then all of a suddenly kagome heart stated to beat slower. KEADY Inuyasha screamed she's breeding slower. Kaedy came into the room and try to help kagome to breed but it was too late kagome was dead as it stared to rain once more.

**Chapter 2 is done well did ya like it cause I did. If ya'll like it reviews if ya'll don't then don't review. If wanted to let me know about something then e-mail me or review so I can know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha, still wish I do but no going to happen.**

**Last Time**

**Sango I know how you must feel I loved kagome as a sister just as you did everyone's in pain right now and inuyasha the most because he didn't love her like his sister he loved her like I love you.**

**Inuyasha just sat there holding kagome in his arms listening to her heart beat. As she fights for her life then all of a suddenly kagome heart stated to beat slower. KEADY Inuyasha screamed she's breeding slower. Kaedy came into the room and try to help kagome to breed but it was too late kagome was dead as it stared to rain once more.**

**On With the story!**

Kaede how could you just let her die inuyasha said angrily as his bangs coved his eyes for the thousand time that day. Kaede looked at him sympathetically and said inuyasha it is not my fault young kagome died it is only Naraku's fault and his alone don't blame your self child.

Get out get out inuyasha screamed at Kaedy making her jump back a little and grabbed shippo and left then leave him alone to morn his love's death. As shortly as Kaedy left the hut inuyasha began cry harshly.

Why me what the fuck did I do to the god's to make them take kagome from me what got damn it what inuyasha screamed to his self in the now dark alone hut. I'm so sorry kagome I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I love you I'm sorry inuyasha whispered as he cried harder.

**Outside**

Kaedy soon saw miroku and Sango approach both giving her a hopeful look. Is kagome okay Sango ask with a small tango of hope? Kaedy head went down as she said kagome-chan did not make it she just sto…stop breading. Sango began to cry in miroku's arms as shippo begin to cry Kaedy picked him up. Shah it okay shippo you still have all of us and inuyasha to it's okay Kaedy said also begging to cry.

As the hours of darkness came upon them Sango, shippo, miroku, and Kaedy soon fell asleep.

Inuyasha still in the hut next to kagome dead body looked around thinking of the entire thing him and kagome ever did together good and bad. They were better then good as he was remembering the time he pushed kagome down the well to go to her own era something stuck him in the neck it was myoga.

What do you want myoga I don't have time for any of your shit right now inuyasha ask as he looked down upon the demon flea. Well master inuyasha I have come to tell you I am sorry for your lost and that I know a way to save kagome.

What how tell me inuyasha ordered jumping up making myoga fall of his hand and in between the floor boards. Master Inuyasha you can ask lord sesshomaru to help you he can revive her with tenseiga.

I'll do it to save kagome even know it means giving up my pried and maybe Tessaiga inuyasha head lowered as he said that. But master inuyasha there is another way but you will have to word it so it is not a selfish wish you can use the jewel.

Inuyasha ran outside to get the jewel wakening everybody roughly. Soon everyone was woke and inuyasha ask do you have the jewel?

Sango looked at miroku, miroku look at shippo and shippo

**Dun, dun, dun, find out on the next chapter of what now HAHAHHAHAHah I'm so evil from doing this I like this chapter also and I love the reviews I got and just like last time review if you go na if you ani't then don't. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha, still wish I do but no going to happen. (A\N Sorry it took so long school, and lots of birthdays in May so sorry and task test scores and junk so sorry)

LAST TIME

**What do you want myoga well master inuyasha I have come to tell you I am sorry for your lost and that I know a way to save kagome? I'll do it to save kagome even know it means giving up my pried and maybe Tessaiga inuyasha head lowered as he said that. But master inuyasha there is another way but you will have to word it so it is not a selfish wish you can use the jewel.**

**Inuyasha ran outside to get the jewel wakening everybody roughly. Soon everyone was waked and inuyasha ask do you have the jewel?**

**Sango looked at miroku, miroku look at shippo and shippo**

THIS TIME

Chapter 4

Well shippo do you have it inuyasha ask impatiently as shippo took his time answering them. Ha I got it shippo said pulling it out of his vas. But how do we make the wish what out sounding selfish miroku looked baffled at inuyasha as inuyasha took the jewel from shippo and went back into the hut where kagome's dead body was unknowingly to him the others snuck off into the forest. Inuyasha Picked up kagome and put it on his lap.

He put the jewel between his and kagome's hand (A/n like they were holding hands) Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Midoriko_ inuyasha said in his mind _I want kagome to stay with me for ever please let her come back to earth please. _The jewel started to glow white then all of a sudden the white light became brighter and they were no longer in the room they were in a white room with no windows and…and Midoriko in front of them. You are inuyasha are you not?

Ya I am inuyasha he answered without halation. I've been watching you and the girl for a long time now and I know you wish to save her right? Yes I wish to save her but I don't know where you're going with it. I'm…I'm going to put you and kagome threw a test. I know you love her and she love you. This made inuyasha blush. You have five days with her then I have a surprise for both of you. She snapped her fingers and they were back in the room.

Inu…inuyasha is…is that you kagome whispered feeling around for something. Kagome opened her eyes all the way. Am I dead don't tell me I'm in hell kagome looked around and inuyasha anime dropped? Why would I be in hell any ways? Umm well I not dead I thought kagome looked puzzled at inuyasha. Don't think stupid. I am not stupid was I asleep or was I really dead.

Kagome you were dead but that don't matter now you are alive inuyasha said moving closer toward kagome. These three days felt like five years kagome Sango, missed you miroku missed shippo missed you. Inuyasha did you miss me to or you didn't care. Don't answer that it's not-. Kagome was cut off by inuyasha I did more then anybody and I want to tell you that I'm not going to hell with kikyo and that I….umm olive juice.

What inuyasha why would you want olive juice. I don't I'm trying to say I love you kagome I love you stupid I don't even like olives.

**Okay I know it was short but I have homework and I had to put a little funny in it. You know how I do ni go do something and you know what I'm talkin' bough. SO go ni or I'm going to kill some one on inuyasha. HAHAHHAHAHHA!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha, still wish I do but not going to happen.**

**Last time **

**What inuyasha why would you want olive juice. I don't I'm trying to say I love you kagome I love you stupid I don't even like olives.**

**This time**

Chapter 5

What did you say inuyasha?

Inuyasha what did you just say to me. You heard me didn't. I think I just heard you say that you l…l…love me cause I hope I'm not mistaken cause I…I love you inuyasha. Inuyasha looked kagome in the eyes there heads begin to come closer together he didn't know who head was moving but he know that he wanted to kiss her there lips was almost together and that's when. Hey Inuyasha is kag- sango came into the hut making inuyasha and kagome move away from each other as if they were burned.

Umm did I interrupt something? You think inuyasha mumbled. KAGOME sango screamed hugging kagome tightly. Don't ever scare me like that again kagome your like a sister to me I thought I lost you. Sorry to brake up this little girl time but I'd like to talk to kagome. Okay so sango didn't catch the hint (or did she) Alone please.

Hold on inuyasha let shippo and miroku make sure kagome's alright before you go off with kagome. That made inuyasha and kagome blush remembering what happen before they were interrupted by sango.

Keh whatever inuyasha said walking out of the hut I'm going to goshinboku. What's his problem sango ask? Kagome giggled that's his happy face sango. Kagome and sango giggled. What's so funny you guys miroku and shippo came into the hut with a smirk. Nothing kagome said still giggling holding her sides.

Shippo ran to kagome and hugged her I missed you he said looking up ant her as she kissed him on the cheek I missed you to shippo. If I do that to will I get a kiss miroku said earning his a slap from sango. No miroku I miss you but you are a pervert.

Well I'm going to go umm for an umm walk kagome said living the hut rapidly. Kagome ran to the goshinboku where she knows inuyasha would be. So what's with all the privacy? Inuyasha jumped down from the goshinboku and pulled kagome to him in a firm hug and whispered kagome I'm scared to lose you. Midoriko said I only have five days with you then she have a surprise and I don't want to lose you. I said I love you and I mean it I want to make sure you know that before the surprise. I…Inuyasha are you telling me I am going to die again. No kagome I'm going to protect you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you and I'm going to make these five days the best five days of your life.

**So what dose inuyasha have planed find out next time on chapter six- day one. **

**Inuyasha: shut up damn you talk to much**

**Me: why you little ass hole kagome say the word **

**Kagome: why should I your going to kill me**

**Me: no I'm not it's something else.**

**Kagome: okay well then SIT BOY.**

**Inuyasha: I hate both of you**

**Me: go review and I won't sit inuyasha.**


End file.
